


Apparitions

by silentflux



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Community: covenantslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something wicked this way comes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veiledndarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=veiledndarkness).



> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/covenantslash/profile)[**covenantslash**](http://community.livejournal.com/covenantslash/) ficathon :) Hope you enjoy! Thanks to [](http://mickey-sixx.livejournal.com/profile)[**mickey_sixx**](http://mickey-sixx.livejournal.com/) for all the encouragement!

_**FIC: Apparitions, Covenant, Chase/Caleb, Caleb/Pogue**_  
 **Title:** Apparitions  
 **Author:** Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, they don't belong to me...  
 **Rating:** FRM for slashiness  
 **Warnings:** Slash, consent issues  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Chase/Caleb, Caleb/Pogue  
 **Written For:** [](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/profile)[**veiledndarkness**](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt Used:** swear, denial, rage, hurt/comfort  
 **Notes:** Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/covenantslash/profile)[**covenantslash**](http://community.livejournal.com/covenantslash/) ficathon :) Hope you enjoy! Thanks to [](http://mickey-sixx.livejournal.com/profile)[**mickey_sixx**](http://mickey-sixx.livejournal.com/) for all the encouragement!

 **Summary:** Something wicked this way comes...

~ * ~

Caleb looked up from his notes, spine tingling, but after glancing around but seeing no one. Usually the library had at least a few students, but it seemed that they had all found something else to do and he was grateful for that. The upcoming physics midterm was definitely something he wasn't looking forward to. Every time he began reading the words just blurred and his thoughts wandered. Normally, it didn't take much for him to concentrate and absorb, but apparently his brain didn't want to have anything to do with his physics class.

Forcing himself to concentrate, he didn't hear the rustle behind him until he felt warmth at his back. Turning quickly, still a little jumpy after the Darkling, he sighed when he saw Chase standing there smirking at him.

"Chase. What're you doing here?" he asked, face easing into a welcoming smile.

"Trying not to study," came the smirking reply.

"I think you're in the wrong place then," Caleb answered, trying not to notice full lips, memory flashing to a dangerous gaze and a trickle of blood from a cocky smile in the locker room. The library blurred at the edges where Chase was sharp and demanding, eyes studying and laughing at some private joke.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll find something to entertain myself." The blatant sexuality of the older boy's words and body language startled Caleb and he blinked, glancing down at his scribbled notations for distraction from the warmth spreading under his skin. But when he looked back, Chase was gone - disappeared. Brow furrowed in confusion that he couldn't quite push through, the Covenant member went back to his notes which writhed on the page, mesmerizing to the point of sleepiness. When the next blink took even longer, Caleb figured it was time to just call it quits.

Moving lazily, he gathered his books and shoved them into his book bag, noticing that he must have picked up his old bag from the previous year. That was odd. Shrugging the strap onto his shoulder, he headed toward the pool, winding through lengthy hallways and across courtyards.

A strong grip and swift yank to unbalance him found Caleb face first against the brick wall of one of the school's many alcoves, the rough texture rasping over sensitized skin. Pushing back hard against the assault, Caleb was slammed harder into the harsh surface, wrists grabbed and pulled up to incapacitate.

"Now, what's this? Little jumpy, aren't we?" The hoarse words slid along the length of his neck, wrapping around and squeezing as Caleb shivered.

"Chase - what do you think you're doing?" he asked, annoyed as he yanked hard to free his hands from the vice-like grip. Hissing at the heated friction around his wrists, Caleb tried even harder to pull away, attempting to find some kind of leverage against the wall.

Chase flipped him against the wall, paying no notice to Caleb's struggles as he leaned close. "I would think that would be obvious..." A slow smirk spread across the older boy's face as his grip on Caleb's wrists tightened, the ache pulsing along Caleb's arms, and his back arched up slightly.

"I... don't think this is a good idea," he replied, breath hitching on the breathy words when he felt Chase's leg between his own.

"Good thing I'm not here to listen to you, then isn't it?" Words were punctuated by tightening grips, bared teeth and gleaming eyes. Caleb didn't have time to turn his head before his lips were caught, assaulted by teeth and tongue and hot, sweet breath, mouth falling open in surprise and fully taken advantage of by Chase.

  
Breathing hard, he finally managed to find the willpower to turn his head away, only to let out a startled gasping moan when teeth grazed along the sensitive skin of his neck, body strung taut and shuddering. A wicked chuckle made him squirm before those sharp teeth set hard and soon there was relentless suction that went straight to his groin.

"Oh... Chase - I -" Caleb couldn't complete a sentence, hands still pinned roughly, one hand on his hipbone holding him in place as the older boy's leg pressed in tighter, nudging against his quickly hardening cock, denim rasping against sensitive skin, and the pressure at his neck continued until all that was left were whimpers and shudders, lust and pleasure pooling heavily in his groin, body yearning.

"That's it, baby," came a hoarse whisper in his ear, breath caressing along dampened skin and trembling through him. He felt a hand snake along his waistband and barely had time to draw breath before being wrapped in searing warmth and pushing, pushing until all he saw was the black of Chase's eyes, the Power stripping through him, the wall fading away until there was nothing except the older boy's body against his, pulling at him, skidding along until Caleb felt like he couldn't contain it anymore. "That's it, baby - c'mon..."

" _Caleb_!"

He jolted hard, warmth spreading in his boxers, breath coming in pants, eyes blinking rapidly at the sudden darkness.

"Caleb, you alright?" That familiar, sleepy drawl sounded so worried and Caleb turned, shuddering when he realized where he was.

"Pogue," he muttered softly, aching bone-deep and groaning softly as he turned toward the warmth beside him in bed. Everything hurt, scraped raw and bleeding, and he couldn't do anything other than stare into the darkness, finding the well-known outline of his brother in the dark. Reaching out clumsily, he sighed in relief when the thrum of Pogue's Power and life hummed under his questing touch.

Comforting, strong arm wrapped around his lean torso and tugged him closer, a warm hand running through his hair in reassurance as his heart finally began to slow. A flare of Power rid him of his sticky boxers and he shivered in the younger boy's arms. Curling into the proffered embrace and relishing the sense of peace brought by his brother.

"Pogue." Caleb blinked one more time and everything faded.

~ * ~

The next day in class, he couldn't concentrate at all. Every once in a while he'd shift, invisible bruises acreaming their presence with their sharp aches. Looking over at Chase, he caught the black gleam and his spine straightened.

"Tired, Caleb?" came the mocking question, silky words slithering along his spine, and he shivered, biting back the sharp retort on his tongue and smiling - all politeness. That smugness wouldn't go unanswered, but now wasn't the time.  



End file.
